lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordor (Biome)
Mordor is a biome that spawns to the east of Gondor, to the west of Rhun, north of Harad, and south of Wilderland. The biome is very dark and evil and the homeland of the Mordor Orcs, Black Uruks and Olog-hai. There are lava lakes, ravines, and rivers. The ground is made completely out of black mordor stone, with patches of Mordor Dirt and Mordor Gravel, which adds to the dark atmosphere of Mordor. Only "evil" plants grow, like thorns or Morgul-shrooms. The sky in Mordor is darkened by the ash and dust clouds coming from Mount Doom. This protects Orcs from debuffs during the day. In addition, these mobs can spawn everytime, not only in the night. Mordor is not a good place for good players to be unless you are very well prepared and want to get some alignment. The roads in the Black Land are made of Mordor Dirt. -Biomes in Mordor Mordor Mountains These Mountains exist all around Mordor except at the east border. They are actually two mountain ranges, the Ered Lithui (Ash Mountains) to the north and the Ephel Duath (Mountains of Shadow) to the west and south, but are the same sub-biome in the mod. They consist of Mordor Stone and form an nearly impassable wall that protects the heartland of Mordor. Núrn Núrn is the only fertile region of Mordor and is located around the Sea of Núrnen in the south of Mordor. There grows grass and other plants. The land is fertile because of the rich ash that is blown by wind from Mount Doom. In Núrn live hundreds of human slaves, working on farms to produce food for the thousands of Orcs in Mordor. You can purchase Slaves of Núrn from Orc Slavers found in Orc Slaver Towers. Small forests and spawns can occaisionally generate here as well. Under the layer of brown grass and dirt will be yet another layer of Mordor stone. Nan Ungol Also called the "Valley of Spiders," Nan Ungol is located in the south-west corner of Mordor. Exclusive to this region are the Mordor Spiders, that can be ridden by Orcs. Mordor Spiders can be bought from Mordor Spider Keepers in Spider Pits. On the surface is more Mordor Stone, dead trees, and there are many Webs of Ungoliant. Sea of Núrnen This sea is located in the center of Núrn, in the south of Mordor. Its appearance is similar to the normal Ocean biome, but the water is black like all water in Mordor. Four rivers flow down from the mountains into this sea. There can be small islands in the sea. Mordor River Mordor has a different river biome which has black water. Four rivers, the Gurthrant, Caranduin, Sirlith, and Culduin, are automatically generated by the map to flow down into the Sea of Núrnen, two from the spur of the Ash Mountains, one from the western Mountains of Shadow, and one from the southern Mountains of Shadow. Udun Udun is a valley in the northwest of Mordor. The ground there is flatter, and there are more structures than the normal Mordor biome. Gorgoroth Gorgoroth is a plain that makes up most of the northwest of the Black Land. There is more lava here, and is significantly flatter than the rest of Mordor. Morgul Vale The Morgul Vale is the accursed vale where the Nazgul make their home. This sub-biome is flatter, and the sky has a greenish hue. The Eastern Desolation The Eastern Desolation is a strip of land that makes up the eastern border of Mordor. The Eastern Desolation is a flat plain of Mordor dirt and has no structures. Structures Six structures spawn in Mordor. They are listed below. * Mordor Tower - Tall towers made of Mordor Bricks. The windows are made of Orc Steel bars. Inside are three Orc Bombs, barrels of Orc Draught, Mordor Orcs, and (at the top of the tower) Orc Traders. *Mordor Orc Camps - Camps with 2-4 tents that are made of wool and charred fences containing one chest, 0-2 Forge Tents, which are made of Mordor Brick and contain Orc Forges, skulls on fences, orc torches, and a Morgul crafting table. Mordor Orcs spawn here, as well as Mordor Orc Chieftans. *Warg Pits (not in Nan Ungol) - Pits of Mordor Bricks that contain rideable Mordor Wargs. *Spider Pits (only in Nan Ungol) - Similar to Warg Pits, except they contain Mordor Spiders, which cannot be ridden. They can be bought from Mordor Spider Keepers that spawn in the pits. *Núrn Wheat Farm (only in Núrn) - Small farms where Slaves of Núrn grow wheat for the Orcs. *Orc Slaver Tower (only in Núrn) - Wooden towers containing Orc Slavers, from which Slaves of Núrn can be bought. No structures will spawn in the Mordor Mountains biome. Mobs Sauron has many evil servants living in his realm of Mordor. Mobs spawning throughout all of Mordor: *Mordor Orc (can ride a warg) - Evil Orcs of Mordor, equipped with Orc Steel armor, and armed with (interchangably) Orc Scimitars, spears, battleaxes, or war-hammers. *Mordor Orc Archer (can ride a warg) - Mordor Orcs equipped with bows. *Mordor Orc Bombardier - Mordor Orcs with Orc Bombs. Very destructive, and when the bomb has been used, the Bombardier will switch to a dagger. *Mordor Warg - Wargs allied with Mordor. Wargs are rideable giant wolves, and can be saddled and equipped with armor. They can be ridden by Mordor Orcs or archers. * Olog-Hai - Trolls bred by Sauron to not turn to stone in the sun. They are armored and carry giant hammers. * Black Uruk-hai - Deadly Uruk-Hai made by Sauron. They are expensive and elite shocktroops, and deal a lot of damage. They have thick armor. * Black Uruk-hai Archer- Black Uruk-hai with bows and arrows. *Mordor Orc Chieftain - Mordor traders that spawn in Mordor Orc Camps from whom you can hire all of the above. They are equipped with Orc Steel armor and a skull on a stick. They hold a silver coin in their hand to show that they are traders. *Mordor Orc Trader - Mordor Traders that spawn in Mordor Towers from whom you can buy and sell goods. They are equipped with Warg Fur armor. they carry coins and use daggers (which may be poisoned) to defend themselves. Mobs spawning only in Nan Ungol: *Mordor Spider - Large spiders that spawn in Nan Ungol. They come in different sizes and some can poison you. They can be ridden by Mordor Orcs and archers. They can be bought from Mordor Orc Spider Keepers. *Mordor Orc Spider Keeper - Mordor traders that spawn in Mordor Spider Pits from whom you can hire Mordor Spiders. They hold a silver coin in their hand to show that they are traders. Mobs spawning only in Núrn: *Slave of Núrn - Slaves who farm wheat for the food of thousands of Orcs. They can be bought and will plant and harvest whatever seeds you give them. * Mordor Orc Slaver - Mordor traders that spawn in Mordor Orc Slaver Towers from whom you can hire Slaves of Núrn. They hold a silver coin in their hand to show that they are traders. Mining Three ores are exclusive to Mordor, although no other ores spawn here as Mordor is made of Mordor Stone. Naurite Ore spawns here, and is used for Orc Torches among other uses. Morgul Iron is also exclusive to Mordor, and can be smelted into Orc Steel. Gulduril ore also spawns here, and is used (among other uses) for making Morgul portals back to the Overworld. Vegetation Only a few plants grow in Mordor. Trees are usually dead and the vegetation forms a very hostile environment as some plants will try to harm you. There are, however, mysterious reports of a giant cherry-like tree in the biome. Plants found in the main biome are: *Dead trees (trees without leaves, so you can't get saplings from them) *Stabbing Thorns, which deal damage to players who walk through them *Withered Moss, brownish and dead vegetation *Morgul-shrooms (at orc camps,) which can be used as a food source and are required for brewing orc draught The land of Núrn is more fertile, so it has dry grass, trees, sugar cane and even wheat at the slave farms. Category:Biomes Category:Mordor Category:Trolls Category:Orcs Category:Evil